Out of the Mouths of Babes
by SilverontheRose
Summary: A funny little interaction between Sesstachi when Rin starts asking questions.  It's not often I get bit by a fluffbunny these days.  Oneshot.


This was supposed to be a Sess/Kagura fic for **paynesgrey** because she won my dA kiriban. But Rin popped up and took it over, so I'll write something else for Quirky. This is unbeta'd and rough, but I thought it was cute enough to keep. This takes place while Kagura is still alive.

I only own a twisted mind.

* * *

**Out of the Mouths of Babes**

"Jaken-sama. What does Sesshoumaru-sama do?"

"What do you mean, Rin? Sesshoumaru-sama is a mighty demon with many responsibilities."

Once again, Jaken and Rin had been left behind while their erstwhile leader disappeared into the unknown. Rin had found a bank of mushrooms that passed Ah-Un's safety check and had gathered them up while Jaken had managed to catch a couple of fish. Dinner tonight was looking good.

"Well, some people work in fields all day and some people fish or make pots. Does Sesshoumaru-sama do anything like that?"

"Why… you. Child! Sesshoumaru-sama would never dirty his hands like a human. His nobility, his grace… A great youkai like him working at some common job?!"

Rin calmly hummed while she ignored the squawkings of the imp. She was far too used to Jaken's soliloquies to pay them any mind, although one word did catch her attention. "What's a youkai?"

Jaken spluttered to a stop and looked at her unbelievingly. "You stupid thing! What do you think Sesshoumaru-sama and I are? Of all the…"

A double thunk made by a rock hitting the imp's skull and bouncing from there to the ground announced the temporary end of Jaken's consciousness and the return of the youkai in question. Rin's smiled wreathed her glowing face. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama! Look what Jaken-sama and I found to eat tonight!"

"Hn," was his stoic reply. "Has everything been quiet?"

"Yes!"

Jaken slowly sat up, muttering as he rubbed his abused head. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he regarded the smallest of his entourage. "Answer."

"Eh? Oh, right milord! Answer…" he trailed off, trying to remember what question he was supposed to be answering. One of Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched and Jaken jumped. "Oh, yes!" _Sesshoumaru-sama is truly terrifiying_ he thought as his bladder contracted. "Well, a youkai is a master of the land, much higher than lowly humans. They- that is the master and to a lesser extent I- have amazing powers and very long lifespans, unlike those of you humans. Some youkai have extraordinary wisdom or are masters of war like Sesshoumaru-sama's exalted father…"

Rin's eyes glazed over as the imp waxed soporific about the traits of great demons he knew of. Sesshoumaru looked lost in thought as he gazed off into the sky. "Father."

Jaken's words skidded to a stop. "Milord?"

"Father said youkai were the children of Earth. She gave them long life so that they could grow to understand her and mastery of her various elements and parts to nurture and protect her." Sesshoumaru stopped his recitation without even seeming to know that he had spoken aloud. _Father always was going on about having something to protect._ His brow got a slight furrow at that persistent memory of his intractable sire.

Rin's bright eyes got impossibly wide. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What mastery did the earth give you?"

"Rin, shhh! Leave the lord alone now and let's go start a fire to cook food for you." Jaken had not missed that furrow and thought it best to remove himself from Sesshoumaru's immediate area. One lump on his head was enough for the day.

Sesshoumaru looked at his two unlikely servants, one of whom was quickly retreating. The girl needed to know this, he supposed. "Inuyoukai are the masters of the wind."

Rin's mouth made an 'O' of understanding. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin understands now why the pretty wind lady likes you so much!" And with her characteristic good humor and lack of attention span, she turned away singing and went to make sure Jaken didn't burn the fish.

Sesshoumaru just tried not to gape.


End file.
